Hope
by Blackie
Summary: Van and Finoa are being sent on a mission by Colonel Krueger. On their way, they met Justine...{V/F T/J} R&R!!!
1. Proluge

~~~Prologue~~~  
  
Van Freiheit knocked on the door, and walked in as he heard Colonel Krueger's voice. He sat down before the old man.  
  
"What's the matter, Colonel Krueger?" Van asked, seeing the serious look on the old colonel's face  
  
"In the Mount Isolina military base, some top secret information are being known by outsiders, and we presume that they are from the imperio army but we are not sure. We also think that there is a spy in the base. That's why I am sending you there to find out who is the spy and who is he working for. I've organised the accommodation for Fiona, you and your assistant so you should be ready to go tomorrow." He paused, took a deep breath, and continued " Any questions?"  
  
"No, sir." Van replied  
  
"Then get a move on then."  
  
Van stood up, and walked out.  
  
"And Van,"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"It's nice seeing you once in a while" he said smiling.  
  
Van smiled.  
  
"Same."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: I know this is short and probably have many gramma and spelling mistakes and probably very weird too, but this is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think about it. 


	2. chapter 1

A/N: First chapter's up. Hope you like it. ^.^Please Read and Review (tell me what you think of it)  
  
~~~Chapter 1~~~  
  
-Van and Fiona in the blade liger with Zeke in blade liger's zoid core-  
  
"Hey Van, I thought Thomas is coming with us," Fiona said, braking the silence.  
  
"He was going to but he have to do something else. So instead of him, Colonel Krueger had organised another person I think called Justine Ruger to assist us on our mission."  
  
"I've never heard of the name Justine before, is she Colonel Krueger's relative?"  
  
"I don't really know. All I know is that she pilots a white commend wolf and she will be meeting us at Mount Isolina Base."  
  
They sank back into silence. Van concentrating on piloting the blade liger while Fiona was deer in her thoughts.  
  
Suddenly, Fiona detected an unidentified Zoid running towards them.  
  
"Van! An unidentified zoid is coming towards."her sentence stopped, because the zoid had started to attack them. They were taken by surprise, there for the blade liger was unprepared. Smoke rose from the explosions made by the zoid, causing a smokescreen so the blade liger couldn't tell the position of the unidentified zoid. It started to attack them fiercely.  
  
"Stop it! We've done nothing to you!" Fiona shouted to the zoid.  
  
"You've certainly had done some damage to the nearby town." The pilot of the zoid snapped back.  
  
"Town? What are you talking about? We are just passing this area when you strangely attacked us." Fiona said angrily.  
  
"You mean you are not the blue zoid which has been causing trouble to the nearby town? And what do you mean by 'us'?" the pilot asked, clearly surprised. While the pilot said this the smoke cleared, and revealed a white commend wolf.  
  
"I'll explain when I am down" Fiona said, and jumped off the blade liger.  
  
The white commend wolf's pilot also jumped off. She have long blond hair with a pair of brown eyes, but she doesn't have any marks on her face.  
  
"I am Lieutenant Justine Ruger and I haven't got enough time to chat but I want to know who you are, why you are here and why do you have such a powerful zoid with you. Also are you kidnapping someone who right now is in the zoid?" she pointed to the blade liger.  
  
"You talking about me?" Van asked, and jump off the blade liger, as skilful as ever. Justine turned around and felt her face starting to go red as she lay her eyes on him.  
  
"I think I am in love," she murmured to herself "he looks so handsome and smart, the sort of person who cares for others a lot. (turn to the angry looking Fiona) I bet this girl here must have told him a lie of some sort, so now he had fallen for her. Why couldn't he fall for me! "  
  
"Are you okay?" Van asked  
  
"Yes, I am! How could I not be when you are such a gentlemen." She turn to Fiona "Answer my questions."  
  
"Fine! I am Fiona and this is Van Freiheit. We are here because we are going to Mount Isolina. The reason we have this zoid is because it is Van's and we are with the Guardian Force. Is this clear?" Fiona said in a snappy voice.  
  
"Fiona, be nicer to her. I think she is the 'assistant' Colonel Krueger said about". Van whispered.  
  
"Van, Fiona." Justine murmured to herself.  
  
~~ Justine's memory flash back ~~  
  
"Lieutenant Ruger." Colonel Krueger called out.  
  
"Yes colonel?" she answered.  
  
"I would like you to assist tow people from the Guardian Force on their mission. Their names are Van and Fiona."  
  
~~ End of flash back ~~  
  
"Van, Fiona." she murmured again.  
  
"Justine Ruger." so did Fiona.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT" They shouted at the same time.  
  
"I knew this would happen" Van said, and sighed.  
  
~~ At Mount Isolina Base ~~  
  
"What do you mean there are only two spare rooms, " Van shouted at the poor Dr. D (weird he is here)  
  
"It means, one of you have to share your room with someone. And it's not me." Justine said before Dr. D has the chance. She then walked away to her 'own' room.  
  
"Well, I guess you two have to share a room now." Dr. D said as if it isn't a big deal. Two human tomatoes appeared right before his eyes.  
  
"B-but ."  
  
"No buts." Dr. D snapped.  
  
"But how about Zeke!!!" Van and Fiona shouted into both of Dr. D's poor ears. (Ouch that hurts)  
  
"He will be sleeping in your room." he answered, rubbing his ears (his poor pair of ears!).  
  
~~~~~  
  
Van and Fiona walked into 'their' room with Zeke. It's a medium sized room with an en-suite, one bed and a bedside table.  
  
"I guess I'll be on the floor with you tonight, Zeke" Van said to his organoid.  
  
"Roar" roared Zeke, shaking his head madly. He pushed Van onto the bed then pushes Fiona onto the bed then covered them in blanket.  
  
"Roar {good night}" Zeke roared again. Then he curls up and fall asleep.  
  
"Zeke!!" Van shouted  
  
"Never mind Van, besides, you can't sleep on the floor forever. And it's not like the bed's too small or anything." Fiona said.  
  
"I guess you have a point there." Van retreated.  
  
"I'm glad you know" Fiona said, they looked into each other's eyes. Both blushed and smiled at the same time.  
  
"Well, good night Fiona."  
  
"Good night, Van."  
  
  
  
A/n: how sweet! But I think I am wondering off the main point. Do you think so too? Please review. ^^ 


	3. chapter 2

A/n: I'm glad chapter two is up and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
~~~Chapter 2~~~  
  
~~ Somewhere in the base ~~  
  
A dark figure appeared in a very dark room. He watched Van and Fiona slept peacefully.  
  
"Van Freiheit, the brave hero, had decided to come and join us. Look who he's brought with him, his organoid Zeke and the Ancient Zoidian girl Fiona Alisi Lynette. This is going to be interesting."  
  
~~ Van & Fiona's room ~~  
  
Van woke up early in the morning, and decided to go and check up on the blade liger. Zeke was already awake and was standing there, waiting for Van's order.  
  
"Come Zeke," he whispered to Zeke, not wanting to wake Fiona up from her sleep, "let's go" They exit the room quiet as a mouse.  
  
Fiona woke up only to see Zeke's swishing tail disappeared behind the door. She quickly got out of bed, get dressed and decided to follow Zeke.  
  
The moment she walked out of the room, she saw Van and Justine talking on the corridor and by the look of it, they're having quite a happy talk as well.  
  
She felt anger rising inside her yet she has no idea why she felt that way. Zeke felt her presence and nudged Van on the elbow.  
  
"Tell me later, Zeke." Van said without even turning his head. Fiona was annoyed with how much interest Van had put into the talk. She ran away quietly, making the slightest sound possible. Zeke felt her feeling and ran after her.  
  
"Where are you going, Zeke?" Van shouted after Zeke but Zeke didn't have time to explain for he was busy keeping up with Fiona. Van caught a glimpse of Fiona's pink clothing before she disappeared around the corner. He has no idea of what is going on (gee he's slow.) yet he went after Fiona all the same.  
  
"We'll talk later, Justine" he shouted to her before he disappeared around the corner as well.  
  
At last, Van caught up with Fiona, although it was because she tripped over Zeke's tail when Zeke tried to stop her. Van helped her up and asked. "What's wrong, Fiona?"  
  
"Since you were so interested in your talk with Justine, why should you care?"  
  
"Fiona, she was telling me she is going to show us around after we had our breakfast, nothing more!"  
  
"Then." her sentence was cut off by footsteps. Fiona and Van looked up. A man was running towards them at a tremendous speed.  
  
"Hey, watch out!" Van yelled, but it was too late. The man crashed onto Van. (just to let u know. Van is standing in front of Fiona and Zeke, so he got the full blow of the crash. gee. the fate here {author} is cruel)  
  
"Oh are you okay?" the man asked apologetically, "I'm sorry. My name is Caren and I work in the science section of the base."  
  
"My name is Van Freiheit, nice to meet you." He then pointed to Fiona and Zeke. "This is Fiona and Zeke."  
  
"The breakfast is ready, would you like to go now?" Caren asked politely.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Van and Fiona said at the same time, while Zeke roared.  
  
As soon as they have gone out of sight, Caren murmured to himself. "So we have finally meet, Van Freiheit."  
  
~~~ After breakfast ~~  
  
"I'm very honored to be of use in front of such true gentleman." Justine said the sentence for about the millionth time. Although she is the one showing them around and is suppose to tell them about the base instead of saying how honored she is, she still tells them more about how honored she is to help Van more than the actual information she had given to them. Every time, it's the same words, the same phrase and the same expression.  
  
Fiona felt annoyed because Justine kept on saying the sentence and she treated her like a living statue but the look that Van has on his face tells her that he is not annoyed and it annoys her even more.  
  
"Justine, how come you know so much of this base?" Van asked curiously.  
  
"Well, that's because I was born near this area and was sent here to work at an young age. I know the way around this base like the back of my hands!" She replied proudly.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm sure." Fiona whispered.  
  
"This is the science section of the base. It have some of the newest zoid parts and species." Justine said as she typed in the passwords for Van, Fiona and Zeke to pass.  
  
They entered a massive room with a lot of scientists walking around and equipping weapons onto zoids.  
  
"Wow! Look at all these new things, Zeke!" Van shouted excitedly. Zeke roared in agreement.  
  
"Hey Justine, can you tell me what that cannon does?" Fiona asked politely.  
  
"Don't know what it does? And you call yourself a member of the Guardian Force?"  
  
"I'm in Guardian Force and I don't know what it does." Van said, saving Fiona from the death glare she's receiving from Justine. Zeke roared in agreement again.  
  
"That's because it's a reciently developed weapon and is still unfinished." Justine answered nicely.  
  
"How come you answer all his questions and not mine?" Fiona complained.  
  
""Enough time wasted here, now let's get going." Justine said and walked out of the room. All followed her.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: so what do you think of it?? Do you like it? Hate it? Love it? Think it's weird.Please tell me what you think about it. 


	4. chapter 3

A/N: chapter three is up!!!, I'm really sorry it took that long but my school is really killing me!!  
  
~~~chapter three~~~  
  
~~somewhere in the base~~  
  
Caren appeared mysteriously. He looked up at a dark figure, a mysterious Zoid, and smiled.  
  
"Van Freiheit, when the time comes, I'm going to tear you and your Zoid into pieces." Then he laughed out loud- not in a friendly way, but in a creepy, very creepy way.  
  
~~somewhere else out in the field~~  
  
A lightning siax ran towards the direction of Mount Isolina in a tremendous speed. (I wonder who the pilot could be.) Inside, the pilot has an adjustable eyepiece and a red cloth tied around his head. (I'm making this too easy for you readers now.) the pilot was murmuring something under his breath too.  
  
"That stupid Krueger. he knew that I'm NOT a member of the guardian force, and yet.. Who does he think he is anyway? A very bed time he has chosen. just when I was about to go into the final Zoid competition and win the first prise with my beautiful lightning siax!" (Now you know who he is. if your guess is Mr. Irvine, then you're RIGHT!! ^0^ {Give yourself a pat on the back and say 'well done!' to yourself})  
  
~~Van & Fiona's room~~  
  
Fiona woke up with a jolt, her nightmare still fresh in her mind. She tried to calm herself as she slowly breathed. Yet the dream would not go.  
  
Beside her, Van stirred and opened his eyes. He rubbed his eyes to see Fiona wide-awake and he was clearly surprised to see the girl sweating heavily. He was going to ask her what's wrong when she opened her mouth before he could.  
  
"Oh Van, it was the same dream again," Fiona said as tears start to roll down her cheek. Van saw her tears; he whipped it away gently with his finger and put his arm around her. It comforted her. She sobbed as she continued,"I.I saw a monster. it was Zoid. It. it destroyed. the base. We were.fighting it. You got." Fiona never got to finish the sentence, for she fainted before she could.  
  
"Fiona, Fiona, wake up!!" Van called to her worriedly while shaking her with tender care, trying to wake her up without any success.  
  
Suddenly, Zeke popped out of nowhere, holding a basket of water.  
  
"Roar {I know how to wake her up}" Zeke roared. Without waiting for Van's reply, Zeke dump the basket of water onto Fiona (also Van, because he was still holding Fiona's shoulders from shaking her). They were wet, but it worked because Fiona woke.  
  
"Van, what happened? Why are we wet?" Fiona asked as if nothing had happened. (Actually, she doesn't remember a thing what happened just then)  
  
"Never mind that, Fiona. I am just glad that you are ok" the wet Van said happily, hugging the also wet and very confused Fiona.  
  
Looking at the very, very confused Fiona, Van decided to say something to make her feel better and to break the silence.  
  
"Eh.we should get changed now, shouldn't we." Van suggested, "I'll change here, so you can use the bathroom," he added hastily, running out of words to say.  
  
"Thank you, Van." Fiona thanked him happily while Zeke puts one of his tiny hands onto Van's shoulder.  
  
"Roar {you finally got it}" Zeke said proudly.  
  
"Huh?" Van answered, looking puzzled. Never mind, Zeke thought, he'll get it one day.  
  
~~The breakfast hall~~  
  
Van gobble down the food that is laid in front of him while Justine looked at him with astonishment. Fiona, who was sitting beside him, ate her breakfast as if this is nothing unusual.  
  
"Justine, is there something wrong with my face?" Van asked, discovering the fact that Justine is staring at him.  
  
"Oh, I was just surprised. You weren't eating as much yesterday. But I guess healthy diet is important for members of Guardian Force. Ha ha" Justine said dryly, trying not to embarrass herself in front of Van.  
  
"All Guardian Force members please report to battle station 3. Repeat. All Guardian Force members please report to battle station 3."The speaker announced all of a sudden.  
  
Van sighed regretfully. "Guess we don't have time to finish our breakfast." He sighed again sadly.  
  
"Well I didn't really expect us to finish our breakfast in the first place anyway. So why complain, Van?" Fiona replied reasonably  
  
"You're right, Fiona."  
  
"Roar {she always were and will continue to be!}" Zeke joined in, and step towards Fiona's side.  
  
"Great, now my organoid is on someone else's side." Van said in mock sadness.  
  
"Don't you think you are supposed to be at battle station 3 by now?" Justine said suddenly making the three of them jump.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Thanks Justine," while saying this, Van ran towards the exit.  
  
"Wait up, Van!" Fiona shouted as she and Zeke try to catch up with him.  
  
~~battle station 3~~  
  
When Van, Fiona and Zeke arrived at the battle station, a tall figure came and greeted them. (guess who, guess who??)  
  
"Irvine! I never thought you might admit that you are a member of the Guardian Force!" Van said jokingly at Irvine.  
  
"Van, for the last time, I AM NOT A MEMBER OF THE GUARDIAN FORCE!" Irvine shouted, loosing all his temper in one second. Fiona sensed the danger of them getting into a fight so she quickly change the subject  
  
"Irvine, do you know why we are summoned here?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes. You see, there's a blue Commend Wolf wondering around the nearby village for a few days now, but it did no harm until it started to attack the village some minutes ago. That Zoid might look perfectly harmless, Van, but the pilot seems very skilled. This base had already sent some people there to defend the village, but they couldn't even dent the blue Commend Wolf."  
  
"Well then, what are you waiting for? Let's get that blue Zoid!" Van said excitedly to Irvine and quickly jumped into the Blade Liger's cockpit. Fiona then fallowed him too and in minutes the Blade Liger was ready to mobilize.  
  
"Why does he sound like the hot head he was years ago?" Irvine murmured only loud enough for Zeke to hear.  
  
"Grr. {He haven't grown up a bit since you two parted last time.}" Zeke whispered to Irvine.  
  
"You're so right, Zeke." Irvine laughed, and went into Lightning Siax's cockpit  
  
~~~~~  
  
The first thing they saw after they went into the village is disaster. Most of the building there had already collapsed. Most of the villagers are still evacuating from the village. Some Terrorstrikers were fighting a blue commend wolf, but from the look of it, the Terrorstrikers are loosing.  
  
"Hold it right there," Van ordered the blue Commend Wolf, but immediately all the Zoids stopped what they are doing and turned to the Blade Liger. "I am Lieutenant Van Freiheit of the Guardian Force and you're under arrest." Now every one stopped, even the evacuation villagers. Not one of them is alien to the name Van Freiheit, since he is the brave hero who defeated the death saurer twice and saved both the empire and the republic.  
  
The Commend Wolf's pilot snorted, and fired missiles at all of the Terror strikers and the Blade Liger, causing a smoke screen and escaped while everyone was in the smoke. Fortunately, it forgot about the Lightning Siax, which wasn't in its shooting range in the first place anyway.  
  
"Oh no you won't!" Irvine shouted to the Commend Wolf as he charged over to it.  
  
"Oh yes I will." the pilot of the Zoid said confidently as he made a sharp turn and went into the forest where Irvine wasn't able to fallow him.  
  
Irvine turned around and headed back, knowing that he don't have a chance now of catching the pilot of the Zoid. He was thinking about the way the Commend Wolf escaped when he saw a limping Blade Liger coming towards him.  
  
"Van, what happened?" Irvine asked through the com link.  
  
"You know the missiles that blue Commend Wolf launched, right?" Van said.  
  
"Yeah, go on," Irvine urged, trying not to laugh at Van's frowning face.  
  
"Well um, the Blade Liger's front leg got a direct hit from it." Van said, feeling embarrassed. Then he remembered something.  
  
"Hey Irvine, where did that Commend Wolf go?"  
  
"Into the forest." Irvine said as if he doesn't care.  
  
"You mean you lost sight of it."  
  
"Yeah well next time I'll make sure he won't get away."  
  
"And I will make sure of it too."  
  
~~the cockpit of the blue Commend Wolf~~  
  
"You're so right, Van Freiheit. It will be different next time, but you will be the one running scared." Caren murmured to himself, then laughed evilly. ( By the by, do you know that bad guys just can't laugh? It was proven by my sister- she showed all the parts when there was bad guy laughing. and believe me; they sound totally weird and bad)  
  
~~back in the base~~  
  
Van looked up at the Blade Liger with Zeke by his side. He had been working on its damaged leg for some hours now, and thanks to Zeke he is nearly finished. I'll be finished in no time, Van thought as he continued to work once more. He was so into his work he didn't even hear footsteps coming.  
  
"I think you've done a great job repairing the Limping Liger." Irvine said after standing beside Van for about a whole minute. Van was so surprised that he immediately dropped the tool he was holding in his hand. He sprung around only to see Irvine smiling at him.  
  
"Please don't creep up on me, Irvine. And the Zoid's name is Blade Liger, not Limping Liger." Van said to Irvine.  
  
"What ever. Oh yeah, Dr. D wants me to tell you that you can go and get some sleep now, because he will be doing the repairs of the Limping Li. I mean the 'Blade Liger' for you. I believe you're going to have a busy day tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks for telling me that, Irvine. You better get some sleep too, since Guardian Force members are always busy." Van said jokingly.  
  
But Irvine doesn't seem to get the joke, instead he roared back "VAN! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, I AM NOT A MEMBER OF THE GUARDIAN FORCE!!!"  
  
Van sensed Irvine's anger all too well, so he did a very smart thing. He called to Zeke and they fled the angry Irvine as fast as can be.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Van entered his room quietly, knowing Fiona is already asleep and have no intension of waking her up. He went across the room, got a spare blanket from the wardrobe, and slept on the floor that night.  
A/N: So, what do you think?? It's a lot longer then others, don't you think?? Pleaz tell me what you think of it by reviewing my story. I really need it. Next chapter might take longer to type so please be patient.. Once again, please please please review. Blackie 


	5. chapter 4

A/N: very, very sorry for the late update.(for all of you who have been waiting for ages for this^^) but I did warned you about this on the last chapter. now let's get on with the story. And please don't stop reading this story because you think I am not continuing it. I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY UNTIL IT IS FINISHED!!! That is a promise ^^  
  
Okay, a lot of junk. let's get on with the story  
  
~~~Chapter 4~~~  
  
~~ Somewhere in the wild waste land ~~  
  
"I am a... transporter... of the waste land... I am just... making it up... as I go... I am a transporter of the wild waste land... I never known just where the dusty road will lead me to..." the beautiful song flowed out of a pink Gustav, (I wonder who the pilot is.) heading towards Mount. Isolina (Don't you think that mountain is getting very popular these days?) and carried behind it was some wooden boxes. The pilot sang happily whilst driving through the 'dusty road', not knowing what trouble lies ahead.  
  
~~Van and Fiona's room~~  
  
Van sat up on the bed and yawned. It was early in the morning. He looked next to him and saw Fiona tossing and turning in the bed. She must be having nightmare again, Van thought worriedly to himself.  
  
Zeke, probably woken by Fiona's tosses and turns, growled worriedly too. Even Zeke is worried about Fiona, Van thought angrily, but we couldn't even help her.  
  
Then his mind wandered to yesterday's battle. He got out of the blankets, got changed, and signalled Zeke to follow him. They sneaked out of the room and headed towards the computer room. All of this was done with the slightest noise possible.  
  
~~ the computer room ~~  
  
"Ok, now Zeke, this is the idea," Van said while starting up a computer. "I've thought of how the blue commend wolf escaped yesterday and I've came up with two conclusions. One, the pilot must have done some research on the landscape in this area so he could escape easily. Or two, the attacker actually works or lives in this area. And since blue commend wolfs aren't terribly common, I thought we might be able to search for people who live or work in this area with a blue commend wolf. Also, I've noticed that the commend wolf is equipped with some recently developed weaponry which is known only to a few bases include this one. There must be a spy in this base. So Zeke, what do you think?"  
  
"Roar, roar... {How am I supposed to know? Organoids can die trying to figure out some dump human question you know.}"Zeke complained to Van in mock sadness.  
  
"I'll remember that, Zeke." Van said grumpily while clicking on the search button.  
  
~~back to Van & Fiona's room ~~  
  
Fiona woke from her nightmare. It was about the terrible destructive Zoid again. "It is only a dream," she told herself, but it was so real! Another voice said in her head. Maybe it is real, maybe it is a prophecy. It might be important to Van, she thought, I'll tell him about it, he'll sort things out.  
  
It was then when she turned around to tell Van about the dream she discovered that Van and Zeke had left the room already. I'll just have to remember the dream until I get the chance to tell him then, she thought unhappily to herself. But then, when she tries to recall what the dream was about, she couldn't remember any of it at all.  
  
Fiona's stomach growled in hunger and she thought that Van will probably be hungry too. He's probably too busy doing whatever he's doing that he forgot to eat his breakfast. I better go and remind him about breakfast, she thought, and went to get changed.  
  
~~ the computer room!!! ~~  
  
"Wow, Zeke! Look at the result! I never thought so many people owns a blue commend wolf! How are we suppose to find that person in all this crowd?" Van cried out in despair.  
  
"Grrrr... {Thinking hurts my brain...}" was Zeke's reply. Then both Van and Zeke froze, hearing footsteps coming their way.  
  
"Van, Zeke, let's go and have breakfast!" Fiona shouted at the first sight of the two frozen figures that are called Van and Zeke.  
  
"Fiona?" Van said in surprise when he came back to reality "I thought you were still asleep!"  
  
"Oh, I've only been up about 5 mins ago anyway. What are you doing in the computer room anyway?"  
  
"Er... we were doing some research. How about I save this and we'll discuss this later, cause I'm sort of hungry right now..."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Um...Van, I don't think I know the way there..." Fiona said, clearly embarrassed.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll lead the way." Van offered kindly while Zeke stood beside them, listening to the whole conversation with interest.  
  
It was because they were so into their conversation, that none of them saw a dark figure sneak into the computer room, and changed the result of their search.  
  
~~the front entrance of the base ~~  
  
A pink Gustav drove into the base, and stopped. Moonbay jumped out of the cockpit and shouted at a nearby soldier.  
  
"You there! Tell that guy who employed me, whatever his name is, his things have been transported here and I want to get paid for transporting his heavy load..."  
  
"And why should I help you?" the soldier interrupted rudely.  
  
"Because, someone claim that they will pay me for transporting this to the science section in this base, and I won't leave here until my job is done and I get paid." Moonbay replied sweetly (in another words, dangerously) to the soldier that's so sweet it gave him the shivers.  
  
~~after breakfast~~  
  
". and that's about it. What do you think, Fiona?" Van asked excitingly after they finish their breakfast.  
  
"I think that's a great idea! But could I see the blade liger first?"  
  
"Sure thing. Come on" Van said, and walked off.  
  
Not long after they start walking, they saw a pink Gustav. A person with spiky ponytail is leaning on the side of it, waiting impatiently.  
  
"Moonbay! " Van and Fiona cried out in unison while Zeke roared out a greeting.  
  
"Van! Fiona! Zeke! Nice to see you here!" Moonbay shouted excitingly to them. (Talk about a small world.)  
  
"It's nice to see you here too, Moonbay." Van said while Fiona smiled warmly. Then Van saw the wooden box that is lying behind the pink Gustav.  
  
"Hey, Moonbay, what's that?" he asked, pointing towards the wooden box.  
  
"What? Oh 'that'. I don't actually know. Someone just sent me this weird e- mail and told me to pick this package up and sent it here. Didn't even leave his name, some good manner that person sure have. If it isn't for the money, I wouldn't even want this job. Plus I have to transport it over the desert..." Moonbay complained. Van, Fiona and Zeke sighed. Moonbay haven't changed a single bit, they all thought.  
  
"We better get going now. See you later, Moonbay." Van said at last, and the three of them walked away.  
  
~~the hangers~~  
  
Dr D was still working on the Blade Liger when they arrived. He heard their footsteps and turned around to see Van, Fiona and Zeke coming his way.  
  
"Thanks, old Gramps. I really appreciate you being so helpful." Van said when they arrived in front of him.  
  
"Oh, that's nothing. Besides, this is actually an opportunity for me to run a few tests on the blade liger's performance. By the way, I found out a way to increase the attack boosters' ability. Do you want to do it?" Dr. D replied.  
  
"I'd love to..." Van replied, "But..."  
  
"Well, let's get started then, we might be able to finish it before that Zoid strike again." Dr. D said, cutting Van's sentence short.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
~~some time later~~  
  
Fiona was bored out of her mind, because Van and Zeke were forced by Dr. D to work on the Blade Liger. She suddenly sensed a very powerful Zoid's presence, and she ran towards it out of curiosity.  
  
When she finally stops, she was standing in front of a door. Where is this place? She thought with a frown. I've never been here before.  
  
Slowly, Fiona opened the door. It was pitch black in there, but as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she gasped in horror. A Zoid, massive in size, is in the room. The Zoid that had haunted her dreams for days, it reminds her of something, she could sense it all too well, something that should never had been made.  
  
In the corner of the room, a pair of brown eyes glowed, and the thing, whatever it is, growled. Beside the pair of eyes, a voice ordered.  
  
"Be patient, Emerald. Let's see what Alisi Lynnette can do about it."  
  
The organoid growled again, and retreated into the darkness.  
  
Fiona walked slowly towards the Zoid, her hands stretched out in front of her. Somehow this Zoid looks really familiar, though she doesn't recall seeing this Zoid, and most definitely will remember a Zoid this size. She breathed some words out slowly, "You're not supposed to be here. Go back to where you belong..."  
  
The Zoid's eyes glowed red, then faded to normal as it began to move. Fiona was terrified as she realizes what she had done. She had ordered this Zoid to go, yet she forgot to consider the fact that this Zoid's only way of going anywhere will destroy the whole base!  
  
Emerald growled again urgently at its master, and this time his master agreed. The organoid's eyes glowed, and instantly Fiona felt pain at the back of her head and fall onto the floor, unconscious.  
  
The same time Fiona hit the floor, the Zoid stop moving.  
  
"That was a close one. Now we have to make sure that Alisi Lynnette won't see it again until the time comes." Caren said evilly, and smirked.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Van was working hard on the blade liger when he sensed something wrong. Zeke also lifted his head.  
  
"You felt it too huh, buddy?"  
  
Zeke growled in reply. Van turned to ask Fiona if she have sensed it too when he and Zeke suddenly realize that she isn't there anymore.  
  
"Fiona?" Van called out. Dr. D turned around curiously to see what the matter was and he was rather surprised by Fiona's disappearance as well. Zeke sniff the air for a few moments, and ran out of the hanger.  
  
"Hey wait up, buddy!" Van called after him, knowing that he probably had caught Fiona's scent.  
  
Quickly, he got up and followed Zeke out of the hanger.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Where... am I?" Fiona murmured to herself as she gradually came to her senses.  
  
"You, my dear, is in somewhere where Van Freiheit will never find you." A voice smirked behind her. Fiona turned around sharply but saw nothing. Something is not right, she thought, I can sense it all too well. But what is it?  
  
There was also a presence of another organoid that she had sensed, not a familiar one though. That's strange, she thought to herself. There was only few organoids that she had known- Shadow, Specular, Ambient and Zeke. But this doesn't feel like any of them.  
  
Just when she was feeling down, Fiona thought of something Van said to her before, when Raven first shown up after Van defeated him. 'You know I will always be there when you need me', and Fiona have no doubt in it, at all.  
  
Fiona called out confidently to the voice "Van will find me! He'll figure out somehow! I believe in him."  
  
Silence. then, "Is this really so? Then you will see that you're wrong! Emerald, quieten her."  
  
Fiona gasped in shock. That must be it! The unfamiliar scent comes from Emerald, the organoid! That was her last thought as she falls into the welcoming arms of darkness, again.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Van was fallowing Zeke along the corridor before he bumped into Justine and Moonbay arguing.  
  
"What's the hurry, Van?" Moonbay asked, after sticking out her tongue at Justine while Justine does the same thing.  
  
"Oh, hey, Moonbay, Justine. Me and Zeke is trying to find Fiona. Have you two seen her?" Van replied worriedly.  
  
"What? Do you mean that you know her?" both exclaimed at the same time, pointing at each other while take no notice about the questions Van had just asked.  
  
"Urh. I haven't got time to argue you people here. I have to find Fiona! Zeke, wait up!" Van shouted to Zeke, who had been urging Van for the last few minutes, and ran off again, leaving two people.  
  
"How come you know Van?" Justine asked suddenly.  
  
"That's my business, not yours" Moonbay answered  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Um... what did he said about Fiona again?" Moonbay suddenly asked after a few seconds.  
  
"Dunno... "  
  
Another few seconds of silence.  
  
"I'm gonna fallow Van!" Moonbay said suddenly and ran off in the direction that Van went.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Justine shouted to her, and fallowed. ~~~~~  
  
Justine and Moonbay caught up with Van and Zeke with unbelievable speed, even they themselves can't really believe they caught up with Van in less than 1 minute.  
  
It just so happened that Zeke stopped when the two people caught up.  
  
"Hi, you two. I thought you aren't going to help."  
  
"Uh... we changed our minds" Justine replied nervously  
  
"So what happened to Fiona?" Moonbay asked with interest.  
  
"She has gone missing." Van sighed, and answered  
  
"What! Van, you better give me a clear explanation!"  
  
Suddenly, Zeke took off again. Van ran quickly after him, hoping that Zeke have caught Fiona's scent again.  
  
"Tell you later..." Van shouted to them as he turned a corner.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Justine and Moonbay shouted to him, and ran off after him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Zeke and Van were running along the corridor when Van sensed something unusual and stopped in front of a normal looking wall.  
  
"Roar... {this way }" Zeke roared impatiently after finding out Van had stopped.  
  
"Wait, Zeke. There's something wrong with this wall... I can feel it! I think it's Fiona."  
  
"Roar? {I'm confused}" the organoid said then sniffed the air, and became so confused he starts to have swirls of lines replacing the eyes." Roar, roar{there's two Fiona smell now and both leads to two completely different place...}"  
  
"Well, where do they lead too?"  
  
"Roar... {one here and one there}" the organoid said in even greater confusion with one arm pointing to the wall and the other arm the completely opposite!  
  
"Okay, that'll be a hard decision..." Van paused and thought for a moment and the moment is long enough for Moonbay and Justine to catch up to him.  
  
'I will trust my instinct' Van thought. He when up close to the wall and tried to see if there's any secret switches. Suddenly, the wall split open into three sections when there wasn't even a crack there before, and behind the wall was Fiona lying unconscious on the floor.  
  
"Fiona!" Van cried out, and ran over to her, "Fiona, wake up!"  
  
Fiona opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"Van, I knew you would come for me, I just knew it! I saw this big scary Zoid and a green organoid..."  
  
"have some rest and don't talk, Fiona."  
  
"No, you don't understand. This organoid's power is to." Fiona never got to finish her sentence, for she seemed to be unconscious, again. And she stayed unconscious for the rest of the day.  
  
'I wonder what Fiona saw...' Van thought as he gently place Fiona on Zeke and left the room.  
  
~~back at the 'secret room'~~  
  
Justine and Moonbay were still wandering around the room where Fiona was, trying to see if they could find out who did it.  
  
"How come Van knows that there's a secret room behind the wall?" Justine said out loud while looking at the switch Van had opened the 'wall' with, although she doesn't seem to be talking to anyone in particular, "even I don't know about the existence of that room."  
  
"Love, it's obvious to everyone except themselves. They love each other. Van found Fiona because he loves her and have a special bond with her. Fiona could also tell where Van is in the same way." Moonbay reply her.  
  
Justine seemed to have turned to stone and fell apart when she heard what Moonbay had said(if you can't get the picture, think of Thomas in the episode 'Cerberus' when Fiona said his face is funny...^^).  
  
"They... love... each other...!?"  
  
"Yep, has been for years," Moonbay replied, and wandered away, leaving Justine alone where she was  
  
"I never had a chance from the beginning after all..." Justine murmured to herself, and sighed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Emerald! I thought you said had them all under control! Why did Van still found Fiona in the end?" an angered voice boomed  
  
"Roar, roar, roar...{it was an accident, I thought I had perfect control of the silver organoid }" came the organoid's reply  
  
"Accident or not, the Ancient Zoidian might still ruin our plan!"  
  
"Grrr...{it won't happen again, master}"  
  
"It better not"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Van was just back from the hanger when he saw Fiona sleeping peacefully. For some unknown reason he edged close to her, and lightly kissed her on the lips.  
  
'What did I do that for!?' he thought to himself as he quickly step back in surprise. Confused he was, he grabbed some blanked and made a bed on the floor, although he didn't get any sleep, he tossed and turned all night thinking about that question.  
  
A/N: again, very, very, 100%ly sorry for the late update. but the next chapter could take even longer. evil Blackie starts to laugh. Muahahaha. Okay, back to the main thing. I will update, and I will finish this story, but I lost my notebook which I have basically written the whole story in it. so the next chapter will probably take me about, hmm... ages. SORRY!  
  
By the by... please praise me for this long, long chapter by reviewing.  
  
P.S. you MUST review... or else I would... wait, I can't do anything about you not reviewing [sigh]... roar, roar {please review anyway}. 


End file.
